


Coffee and Noodles

by LostPotter



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: M/M, young avengers - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 15:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostPotter/pseuds/LostPotter
Summary: >Café, fideos y algo más...





	Coffee and Noodles

//Two-Shot hecho en conjunto con -WinterChild- mi bella novia. Pueden hallar su perfil y esta historia igualmente en Wattpad//

 

David repiqueteó con los dedos en la mesa de madera. En la otra mano llevaba los palillos, revolviendo los fideos sin llevárselos a la boca. Moría de hambre, pero los nervios le habían cerrado el estómago. Delante de él y ajeno a todo estaba Tommy, que sí comía y con rapidez (a David le sorprendía que no se hubiese ahogado hasta ahora) mientras le hablaba, aunque no lograba procesar ninguna palabra. En parte porque hablaba con la boca llena, y por otro lado porque tenía la mente en otras cosas. Tommy seguía y seguía hablando, y David solo lo miraba sin emitir sonido.  
David es realmente especial para Tommy, uno de sus únicos amigos de verdad. No como Eli o Teddy, incluso Billy. Cuando el resto del equipo lo olvidaba, ahí estaba David para preguntar si estaba bien o si se había lastimado. Es por esa misma razón que, al darle una mirada de reojo mientras vomitaba una hilera de palabras aceleradas e inentendibles para alguien sin súper-velocidad, y notar que algo no andaba bien, se detuvo en medio de su relato y golpeteó el extremo que no utilizaba de sus palillos contra la mesa.  
“Alleyne, amigo” llamó “¿Te ocurre algo?. Estás distraído, me estás robando mi lugar”. Esto último habiéndolo mencionado con una sonrisa, apartando el plato para cruzar los brazos sobre la superficie.  
David alzó la vista de golpe, quitando la vista de sus fideos. Tommy lo había tomado por sorpresa.  
“Sí, es solo que…” se distrajo un segundo con los ojos del peliblanco, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para recobrar la compostura “Puedo…¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?. Puedes negarte si quieres, no me enojo”.  
“Lo que sea” contestó Tommy. De pronto ya no llevaba los brazos cruzados, si no que se encontraba utilizando los palillos de baquetas y la mesa como batería, sus ojos radioactivos viajando del compás rítmico de sus manos hacia Alleyne y sus ojos castaños tras aquellas gafas de vidrios amarillentos.  
David inhaló profundamente, pensando bien las palabras antes de decirlas. La invitación en sí no eran la gran cosa, sino lo que pasaría luego “¿Puedes…?, uh…” titubeó un poco, sintiéndose algo tonto por eso “¿Puedes acompañarme a la Mansión X mañana luego del trabajo?, Tengo que decirte algo importante”.  
“¿Sólo era eso?” Shepherd enarcó una ceja y elevó un palillo, haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos, pálidos y delgados que captaron la atención de Alleyne, ¿Qué tanto podría hacer con ellos?. “Claro, no es como si tuviera a alguien esperando en mi departamento”. Las palabras del velocista le hicieron agitar la cabeza, y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa en los labios de Tommy, torcida, burlesca y al mismo tiempo atractiva.  
David sonrió un poco también, Tommy siempre lograba eso en él. Normalmente no tenía muchos motivos para sonreír, atascado en un trabajo que le disgustaba y con poco contacto con el resto de sus amigos. Desde que el velocista llegó a su vida, todo pareció adquirir un matiz diferente. Empezó a sentirse vivo de nuevo.  
“Bien, genial. Mañana luego del trabajo entonces” se incorporó, despacio, sin apartar la vista de los ojos chispeantes de Tommy “Ahora me voy a casa, supongo…”.  
La sonrisa de Shepherd se volvió más sincera, natural, embobado con la naturaleza rara de las sonrisas que Alleyne poseía. “Mañana entonces” contestó “Ahora debo volver, hago turno extra hoy”. Se levantó poco después que él y tomó los platillos desechables junto a los palillos “Nos vemos” pronunció en su propio matiz de ansias, dándole una palmadita en el hombro a su amigo para marcharse de vuelta al trabajo, no sin antes arrojar las sobras al basurero. Ah, David Alleyne, ¿Qué misterios escondes ahora?.  
David soltó una débil risa y siguió a Tommy con la mirada hasta que acabó por salir. Ya había terminado por hoy, así que lo imitó y caminó en sentido contrario, volviendo a casa con las manos en los bolsillos. Estaba ansioso y aterrado a partes iguales por lo que haría al día siguiente. Seguramente acabará acobardándose y le inventaría otra cosa a Tommy para justificar su petición. “No” murmuró para sí mismo, mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal de la mansión. “Basta de evitar el tema. Es ahora o nunca”. Entró y se dirigió a su habitación, agradeciendo mentalmente que no hubiese nadie por ahí para ver la sonrisa tonta que le enmarcaba el rostro.  
\-----o-----  
Al día siguiente, Tommy no hallaba la hora para poder salir del trabajo junto a Alleyne, es por eso que apenas el jefe le dio la salida libre, Shepherd salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante hasta el puesto de David.  
“Hey-ya-estoy-aquí” pronunció a la misma velocidad, apoyando los brazos en su escritorio.  
El otro estaba en medio de una llamada, que colgó del susto apenas Tommy golpeó las manos en su escritorio y le soltó un montón de palabras de corrido, que creyó fueron .  
“Bien, sí…” todos los nervios que le evitaron conciliar el sueño la noche anterior volvieron de golpe y multiplicados por mil. Consideró, por un segundo, decirle a Tommy que no era nada de importancia y que se iría solo a casa, pero no. Tenía que decírselo de una buena vez. Se puso de pie, tomando su abrigo del respaldo de la silla y poniéndoselo “Vámonos”.  
Tommy emitió una risa ante la reacción ajena, realmente le sorprendía que a este punto Alleyne no estuviera acostumbrado a cada una de las estupideces que hacía única y exclusivamente para llamar su atención.  
“Ya era hora, tortuga Alleyne” se apartó del escritorio metiendo las manos en el canguro color verde que resaltaba sus ojos chispeantes más que nunca. Y vaya que estaba ansioso por saber lo que David le quería decir en la mansión, tanto que su mente ya estaba allá, escurriéndose por las paredes y por los cuartos. ¿Sería David el tipo de chico que cierra la puerta con seguro o la deja abierta?. Hasta aquello estaba tratando de profetizar su inquieta mente.  
David simplemente ignoró su comentario y salió de ahí, haciéndole una seña con la mano en plan mientras se dirigía a la puerta principal. Al abrirla, el viento de fuera le alborotó el abrigo y casi le tira las gafas. No se había dado cuenta del frío que hacía. Empezó a subirse el cierre del abrigo mientras empezaba a caminar por la acera rumbo a la Mansión X, mirando sobre el hombro para asegurarse de que Tommy lo seguía. En un desesperado intento por calmar sus nervios, decidió ir marcha atrás hasta llegar junto al peliblanco y caminar a su lado, empezando a hablarle para intentar calmarse. “Mira, quiero que me acompañes porque…” se rascó un poco el cuello “Tengo que decirte algo muy importante”.  
Sin signos de hesitar, Tommy siguió a Alleyne encogiéndose sobre sí mismo con los ojos entrecerrados. Si bien el canguro lo mantenía abrigado, la brisa nevada sobre el rostro estaba calándole hondo, arrancando de su aliento un vaho blanco que desaparecía tras cada respiración. “¿Sí?” habló “¿De qué se trata?” logró pronunciar tras un escalofrío y, excusándose en la baja temperatura, se refugió pegando su cuerpo al del moreno en busca de su calor. Sus mejillas se volvieron de un tono rojo pálido cuando sacó la mano del canguro para rodear la cadera de Alleyne y meterla en la chaqueta ajena. “¿Cómo le haces para mantener el calor?”, la casualidad de su comentario contrastaba con la cercanía entre ellos, una que lograba ponerlo nervioso en cierto sentido que temía confesar.  
David no supo cómo hizo para no colapsar en ese mismo instante, y mucho menos como logró seguir caminando sin tropezar con sus pies. Sentir a Tommy tan cerca le provocaba tantas cosas que demoraría horas en nombrarlas todas, además de que sentía el rostro arder tanto que podría salvar a una persona con hipotermia.  
“El abrigo tiene forro polar” logró decir. Si seguía quedándose callado, quizás Tommy le haría más preguntas, y lo que menos quería era contarle en medio de la calle “Prefiero contarte todo cuando lleguemos a la mansión pero…¿Puedes prometerme que no te enfadarás?. No quiero que nuestra…uh…amistad se arruine”. Era algo tonto decir eso, ya que si el peliblanco se enfada, su amistad estaría más que arruinada. Pero el que no arriesga no gana, y David estaba decidido a arriesgarse.  
Se dejó guiar por los pasos de David y de un minuto a otro, sin notarlo, sus párpados se habían cerrado. Sus pies seguían seguros en el camino y su mejilla estaba hundida contra el hombro de Alleyne. A pesar del frío que mantenía roja su nariz respingada y la ventisca que alborotaba su cabello, David lograba provocarle esa sensación acogedora de un calor no tanto físico, pero sí que crecía en su pecho de una forma más significativa, de una forma que atemorizaba su conciencia y rompía sus esquemas anti-sentimientos. ¿Sería que se había enamorado de David Alleyne?. El sólo pensamiento le había hecho sonreír y al mismo tiempo le había obligado a apartar la cabeza de su hombro, espantando de sí mismo y de lo que escondía ese misterio que llamaban .  
“Lo prometo” distrajo su mente para responder, bajando la vista para patear algo de nieve que se acumulaba poco a poco en el asfalto. “Pero amigo, no seas tan fatalista. Apuesto a que no es tan grave como para dejar de lado nuestra amistad de fideos y café, ¿o sí?” aquello sin querer le ha salido más de corrido, cómo cuando está nervioso y necesita sacar lo que tiene rápido. Esperó que David no lo notara.  
Al momento en el que Tommy se separó de su cuello para hablarle, David tuvo que aguantarse un gruñido de frustración. ¿No se daba cuenta de lo bien que le sentaba tenerlo cerca?. Claro que no se daba cuenta.  
“Si, seguro estoy exagerando un poco…” le sonrió, intentando demostrarle que todo estaba bien “Y no te preocupes por eso. La tradición de fideos y café no va a acabarse”. Aunque quizá la amistad si, y esperaba que fuera para bien. Lo sabría dentro de poco, ya que lograba vislumbrar la mansión a solo una manzana más de distancia.  
Pasó los ojos al frente y se sorprendió de poder ver ya una silueta de la mansión. ¿Cuánto habían caminado?. ¿O acaso había usado su velocidad y no lo había notado?. De igual forma le restó importancia al oír a Alleyne hablar nuevamente. “Espero que jamás se acabe”.  
“Yo igual” murmuró David, intentando que Thomas no notase el temblequeo en su voz. Con cada paso que daba, le costaba más decidirse. Seguro lo echaba todo a perder. Mejor pensaba otra cosa rápido que decirle a Tommy en vez de lo que realmente…no. Ya era el momento. Cuando llegaron al pie de las escaleras rumbo a la puerta principal de la mansión, acabó por decidirse. Se lo diría y punto. Quizá se arrepintiera más tarde, pero se arrepentiría aún más si no le dijera nada.  
Con el silencio instaurado por parte de Alleyne, Tommy deseó por una vez ser Billy y así poder leer sus pensamientos, saber que lo ocupaba tanto, quitarse la ansiedad de que es lo que quería decirle con tanta urgencia. Se acercó a pasos grandes y rápidos a la puerta. “Está condenadamente frío aquí afuera” se excusó con una vil mentira blanca. Lo único que quería lograr era estar dentro ya, en la habitación de Alleyne escuchando su voz, escuchando las condenadas palabras que lo mantenían en un suspenso casi doloroso.  
“Entremos de una vez” David le seguía la mentira. No lo molestaba tanto el frío, pero quería sacarse esas palabras de encima de una vez. Empujó la puerta principal y dejó a Tommy pasar antes. Dentro estaba cálido, así que se quitó el abrigo camino a su habitación, con el velocista siguiéndolo. Había un par de mutantes más por ahí, pero nadie les prestaba atención, cosa que agradeció. Cuando finalmente llegaron a la habitación de David (en la cual Thomas entró rápidamente, como un pequeño niño emocionado) el dueño del sitio le puso seguro a la puerta, sin saber bien por qué, y se apoyó contra esta de brazos cruzados, inhalando profundamente “Bien…¿Por dónde empiezo?”.  
Tommy rondó por la habitación con su habitual curiosidad y velocidad, prestándole especial atención a los equipos electrónicos hasta que se aburrió, que fueron como 6 segundos en tiempo real, y ocupó un lugar en la cama. “Suéltalo ya, David, ¿qué traes entre manos?”. Se echó hacia atrás, dándose el permiso de subir ambas piernas a la cama y cruzarlas como un indio. Al menos, en el silencio que reinó, su mente despejó la primera duda que le había quedado entre sus raras y fugaces divagaciones: Alleyne cerraba con seguro su habitación. Y su cerebro lo convenció de que ello no era relevante, ¿Qué tal si se fijaba en Alleyne, en sus ojos?. Sí, no fue tan malo hasta que se fijó en sus labios y pronto sintió que estaba perdiendo la cabeza.  
“Bien, yo, uh…sé que solo nos conocemos del trabajo…” David se separó de la puerta, empezando a andar por la habitación “Pero en este poco tiempo…te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, ¿sabes?. Mi vida era tremendamente aburrida hasta que tú llegaste a esta y…” apretó los labios, buscando las palabras correctas “Empecé…empecé a sentir muchas cosas”.  
El cerebro de Tommy, por una vez, dejó de funcionar a toda velocidad ante las palabras de Alleyne y su lengua no parecía presentarse. Se inclinó hacia adelante con un semblante de espectador en busca de una explicación y por una vez su corazón parecía ser más rápido que él, latiendo a una exuberante velocidad. ¿Qué sabía su corazón que Tommy no?. ¿Qué estaba asimilando y no lograba llegar como palabras a su cerebro?.  
“Al principio no quería aceptarlo, claro” David movió las manos, dejando claro su nerviosismo, pero no detuvo el habla “Me decía a mí mismo que no, que era una tontería. Intenté olvidarlo, dejarlo de lado pero…el no decirlo es como si me quemara, ¿sabes?” lo miró de reojo y bajó la vista, mordisqueándose el labio “Thomas, yo…y-yo…”.  
Tommy se sintió ahogado, necesitaba aire fresco, el corazón desbocado y la razón buscando las palabras que a David le faltaban para completar su oración, pero simplemente no lograba hacer conexión con su voz, al menos más allá de un “¿Tú qué?” que fue más como un murmullo desesperado por el salvavidas. ¿De qué?, de la crisis de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior.  
David inhaló profundamente y volvió a apoyarse en la puerta, mirando hacia otro lado, porque no podía mirar a Tommy mientras lo decía, no podría. “Yo…tú…tú me gustas, Tommy” y enseguida cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándose a sí mismo y esperando los gritos de Tommy, o los insultos. Quizás hasta se pondría de pie para golpearlo, y David no se sorprendería en lo absoluto si lo hiciera.  
Shepherd se aferró a sus palabras, ya no estaba ahogándose, ahora respiraba con fluidez. Y notó que todo él temblaba. Y además notó que lo sabía, lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había visto en su preocupación, pero David le había ganado la carrera, David tuvo que decírselo, David…  
“David” Tommy se oyó diciendo con una gentileza que no había conocido en su voz “También me gustas” y de golpe volvió en sí, con un cosquilleo en todo el cuerpo, el rostro ardiendo y no pudo seguir viendo a David. Era demasiado, era…era maravillosamente demasiado.  
El susodicho abrió los ojos, parpadeando. ¿Habría escuchado bien?. Se quedó un segundo en blanco, procesando lo que Tommy acababa de decirle. ¡Le había correspondido!. Pero, ¿y si estaba bromeando?. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, volteó para ver a Tommy con una sonrisa. No, definitivamente no era una broma. “Genial”.  
Oír su voz motivada hizo que Tommy alzara sus ojos a los de David, haciendo una conexión que dejó de lado la vergüenza, para dar paso a una sonrisa que hace muchísimo tiempo que no esbozaba para alguien. “Ven aquí” pidió, y sin embargo fue él quien cortó distancias, rodeando a Alleyne con sus brazos.  
Sentirse rodeado por los brazos de Tommy, en esas instancias, hicieron sentir a David el chico más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra. Enterró el rostro sin dudar en el hueco del cuello del peliblanco, inhalando profundamente y rodeándolo igualmente con los brazos, sonriendo. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose en las nubes. Lo había logrado.  
Tommy se sentía derretir, había pensado que los sentimientos eran venenosos, que tenerlos sólo iban a herirlo más y un sinfín de cosas negativas. Pero estar abrazado a Alleyne era todo lo contrario, era como una tarde fría de invierno bebiendo chocolate caliente, era como un abrazo antes de dormir, era como sentirse querido aun cuando el mundo sólo se olvidaba de él. Por una vez se sintió dentro del hogar que nunca tuvo, encajando a la perfección.  
“Tommy, ¿puedo besarte?” murmuró David contra su piel, con una confianza totalmente renovada. Y es que se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Ya lo había besado una vez, pero aquello no había acabado muy bien. Y quería volver a hacerlo, seguro de que esta vez sería mucho mejor.  
Tommy dejó escapar una risa, suave pero tan propia suya. “No necesitas preguntar” habló en un tono más bajo, deslizando sus dedos de una manera curiosa por su brazo derecho. También se moría por hacerlo, y por hacerlo bien esta vez.  
David sonrió ante sus palabras, y ante el desliz de sus dedos. Se separó despacio del hueco de su cuello, y deslizó las manos desde la espalda del chico a sus costados, buscando su mirada. Al ver los penetrantes ojos verdes de Tommy, mirándolo de esa manera, dudó. Pero fue solo un segundo. Puso una mano en su mejilla y se inclinó, juntando sus labios, viendo una fiesta de fuegos pirotécnicos en su mente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando eso?.  
El velocista llevó sus manos a los costados de Alleyne, besándolo de vuelta y, como si fuera una detonación, millones de mariposas aletearon en su barriga, en sus sentidos, de una manera indescriptible. Evocando recuerdos fugaces, Lisa jamás lo había hecho sentir así, nadie antes le había regalado una sensación más adrenalinica qué correr hasta ahora y sería un sucio mentiroso si dijera que le desagradaba.  
El revoloteo en el estómago del otro tampoco se quedaba atrás. Los labios de Tommy tenían sabor a gloria para David. No le alcanzaban los dedos de las manos para contar las veces que fantaseó con ese momento, y todo había salido tan bien que temió despertar en algún momento para enterarse de que todo había sido simplemente un sueño. Como si estuviese intentando asegurarse de que todo era cien por cien real, se apegó lo más que pudo al peliblanco, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Si, definitivamente lo era.  
Thomas se aferró a la existencia de David, se aferró a su espalda, cortó la cercanía entre sus cuerpos y lo siguió besando, lo siguió besando como nunca antes había besado a alguien: lento y suave, una vuelta radical a su temperamento. Pero valía la pena, valía la pena porque así era capaz de percibir las emociones que se colaban entre los labios ajenos, eran como calladas confesiones a su persona.  
David no quería detenerse, de verdad que no. Si pudiese, pasaría el resto de sus días así, abrazando y besando a Tommy. Pero se estaba quedando sin aire. Un par de segundos más tarde y se separó de sus labios, pero no de su cuerpo. Pegó su frente a la del peliblanco, inhalando profundamente y sintiéndose algo tonto, sin saber bien por qué. Entreabrió los ojos un poco y, al toparse con los contrarios tuvo que bajar la mirada o se moriría en ese mismo instante de la vergüenza.  
A pesar de haberse separado a regañadientes, Thomas dejó ir una risa divertida y avergonzada a ambas partes cuando sus ojos se encontraron, manos subiendo al rostro de Alleyne. “Oye, ¿no tienes nada que decirme?”.  
“Yo, uh…” David levantó las manos y las posó sobre las de Tommy. Debía admitir que lo había tomado desprevenido. Alzó levemente la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos, tragando saliva “Te…¿te quiero?”.  
“También yo” reconoció Tommy, robando un beso de los labios de Alleyne que hasta a sí mismo había sorprendido. Su valor estaba restaurándose y ya que estaban ahí, solos, los dos…¿por qué no?. “Si no lo dices tú, lo digo yo” inició, apretando las manos ajenas. “Quizá voy muy rápido para ti, pero…” pausó un momento para ver detenidamente los ojos ajenos “¿Te gustaría ser mi novio?. Quiero decir, la vida es corta y si no te pregunto ahora, ¿Cuándo?”.  
Le devolvió el apretón de manos, pero con más fuerza, ya que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. ¿Había escuchado bien?. ¿Tommy de verdad le había pedido eso?. David logró salir del trance para mover levemente la cabeza de forma afirmativa y soltar un “Sí” en voz algo baja, sonriéndole al peliblanco “Si quiero ser tu novio” continuó, con el tono de voz un poco más alto esta vez.  
Tommy por su parte no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a besar a Alleyne, esta vez pegando su espalda con delicadeza en la pared y rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos, fuerte.  
Al momento que sintió su espalda contra la pared, David soltó un pequeño ruidito de sorpresa que fue ahogado por la boca de Tommy. Se aferró a él de igual manera, cerrando los ojos y correspondiendo el beso, fundiéndose contra él.  
Lo había hecho en inconsistencia pero no dio pie atrás. El peliblanco ladeó su rostro y apretó los dedos en los costados de Alleyne, profundizando el beso mientras cortaba la distancia entre sus cuerpos.  
Davis no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño suspiro contra sus labios al sentirlo tan pegado, al sentir su tacto. ¿Debería pararlo?. ¿Acaso estaba yendo demasiado rápido?. Estaba dudoso, pero no se quejaba, simplemente correspondía. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de Tommy e hizo un par de caricias en esta.  
Por una milésima de segundo se separó de sus labios antes de besarlo de nuevo con más intensidad. ¿Debía hacer un siguiente movimiento?. ¿Estaría David bien con eso? Se preguntó Tommy mientras pasaba una pierna entre las ajenas sigilosamente, como si tanteara terreno.  
David estaba tan perdido en sus labios que no se percataba de nada más allá de eso. Rodeó a Tommy con los brazos, pasándolos tras su cabeza y colando la lengua en el beso. ¿Qué había pasado con toda esa vergüenza, con toda esa inseguridad, que un rato antes sentía aplastantes?. Quizás se habían evaporado, o el estado embriagador de los labios del peliblanco contra los suyos lo volvían totalmente inmune.  
En un jadeo Tommy se encargó de dominar el beso, de dominar el compás abrumador y húmedo de sus lenguas encontradas. ¿Por qué su yo del pasado había rechazado un beso de Alleyne?. Es la gloria misma, se dijo, mientras que su mano izquierda acariciaba fugazmente bajo la camiseta ajena una porción de piel.  
David llevó una mano al cabello blanco, enredando los dedos en este con un suspiro un poco más audible. Quiero decir, Tommy lo estaba tocando. Por la zona de su piel siendo rozada por los dedos del velocista, David sentía algo similar a descargas eléctricas, y eso que el toque que recibía era muy leve. Pero una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que parara, que apenas se habían confesado. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, encerró la muñeca de Tommy con la mano. “E-espera…¿No crees que estamos yendo muy rápido?”.  
Para aquel punto el velocista había comenzado a besar el cuello de David con más dedicación de la que sería capaz de admitir, labios separados, dejando un rastro húmedo en la piel oscura, deleitando la yema de sus dedos con la piel en sus oblicuos. Hasta que David lo detuvo. Se quedó estático y se separó lentamente. “Lo siento” murmuró en forma de disculpas “Me dejé llevar”. Su mano se liberó del agarre de David para tomar la ajena con cariño.  
David chasqueó la lengua, negando levemente con la cabeza “No importa” le sonrió, acariciando la palma de su mano con el pulgar, “Lo importante es que me correspondiste. No sabes…” se frotó el rostro con la mano libre, bufando por lo bajo “Tenía tanto miedo a que te enojaras y dejaras de hablarme por el resto de mi vida…”.  
Estaba consternado, ¿cómo era posible que Alleyne, así como era, fuera ahora su novio?. Levantó las manos que estaban unidas, haciendo un contraste de pieles, y besó el dorso de la ajena con una sonrisa. “¿Te cuento un secreto?” alzó los ojos, continuando de todas formas “No soy un genio cuando se trata de sentimientos, pero creí que me imaginaba cosas cuando estabas cerca” echó una risa con la nariz arrugada. “No sé, veía raro que todo fuera Tommy, Tommy, Tommy si ni mi propio hermano se preocupa por mí”.  
David rió suavemente, sosteniendo su mirada con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa sincera. “¿Cómo no iba a ser Tommy todo el tiempo?. Digo, si no me hubieses invitado a comer fideos aquel día, mi vida ahora mismo sería muy aburrida. Pero no, tuviste que llegar tú y ponerla patas arriba” apretó su mano suavemente, con los ojos brillantes “Nunca acabaré de agradecerte”.  
Tommy ladeó su sonrisa para disimular el calor en sus mejillas, acariciando con el pulgar el dorso de la mano. “Ese día te veías solo, aburrido y estresado, además de que parecías simpático” encogió uno de sus hombros, tendiendo la mano libre para darle un golpecito en el hombro a Alleyne. “Y te hiciste rápido mi amigo, toma el crédito por eso”.  
David sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. “¿Cómo no hacerlo estando cerca de ti?” entrelazó los dedos en su mano, suspirando un poco “Aunque sigo estresado, siéndote sincero, pero tú haces que sea mucho más fácil de llevar”.  
El velocista se acercó a su rostro y depositó un beso en su mejilla, suave y rápido, aunque no lo suficiente como para que David no lo hubiera sentido. “Sí, es un trabajo de porquería” se rascó la nuca “Aun no entiendo que haces ahí siendo todo un cerebrito” bromeó, echándole una mirada rápida a su celular, bufando.  
“Ya te lo conté una vez. Luego de que estuve en esa especie de grupo de terroristas mutantes, no es como si hubiese muchos trabajos disponibles” David lo miró, alzando una ceja “¿Tienes que irte?”.  
Tommy refunfuñó. “Sí” de sus labios escapó un suspiro, negándose a soltar la mano de David. “Mañana entro más temprano. Necesitan ayuda en el almacenaje y soy el único lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo a corto plazo”.  
“Bien, ve, no pasa nada” David le sonrió, intentando mostrarle que estaba bien, cuando en realidad no era así. Quería rogarle que se quedara, aunque sea unos minutos más. No, que se quedara toda la noche con él. No tenía que besarlo, le bastaba tenerlo a su lado. Podrían tumbarse a hablar, o a simplemente estar callados, sin soltarse de las manos. Pero sabía muy bien como era el trabajo (vaya si lo sabía) y esperaba que todo lo que se estaba guardando no se reflejara en sus ojos.  
Thomas lo vio con las cejas enarcadas en una expresión de preocupación. La forma en la que David estaba viéndole no estaba nada bien. Le hubiera encantado no tener que ir temprano al día siguiente, por él ni siquiera iba, pero era prácticamente su único sustento y de otra forma no podía pagar su departamento. Acercó su rostro al de David, acunando sus mejillas entre las manos. “Te lo compensaré, lo prometo” murmuró, ladeando el rostro “Te quiero” fue lo último que dijo antes de unir nuevamente sus labios en un beso de despedida.  
David correspondió de inmediato, estrechándolo entre sus brazos. Solo se separó de sus labios cuando se hubo quedado sin oxígeno, pero aún no quería soltarlo. Enterró el rostro en el hueco de su cuello, abrazándolo con más fuerza. No quería dejarlo ir, aun sabiendo que debía. Parecía un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche, como si le estuviesen quitando su juguete favorito.  
Tommy envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello de manera caprichosa y posesiva, tampoco quería dejarlo. Suspiró y depositó un último beso de despedida sobre los labios ajenos, más suave y más duradero. “Adiós, Alleyne” se separó de sus brazos a regañadientes, retrocediendo. “Descansa, ¿nos veremos mañana para los fideos y café?” preguntó con una sonrisa. Por supuesto que lo harían, no hacía falta preguntar. Ya era una tradición.  
Alleyne se abrazó a sí mismo y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa. “Eso no se pregunta, ya es una tradición, ¿no?” se acercó a la puerta, quitando el seguro y abriéndola para él, dedicándole una última mirada “Buenas noches”.  
La sonrisa que esbozó Tommy era de completa felicidad, se acercó a la puerta y se inclinó a besar la mejilla de David. “Nos vemos mañana, buenas noches” salió del cuarto caminando hacia atrás para verlo y quedarse con su rostro grabado en la memoria, para tenerlo en sus sueños. Únicamente se volteó cuando ya estaba cerca de la salida de la mansión y se echó a correr, saliendo de ahí a toda velocidad con un grito triunfador. Ni la blanca nieve que caía sobre él logró bajar su espíritu o la eufórica risa que no pudo contener.  
David cerró la puerta y se trancó, con una sonrisa que seguramente no se le iba a borrar por el resto de la noche. Se apartó de la puerta y se lanzó a la cama, balbuceando cosas inteligibles y suspirando como el tonto enamorado que era. Tommy fue lo último en lo que pensó, antes de quedarse dormido.


End file.
